El anuncio
by VicPin
Summary: :Stromper: Kenny se entera de primera mano que Stan ha sido pareja del ex convicto Romper Stomper durante un buen tiempo. No obstante, ¿cómo reaccionará cuando la pareja le anunciara lo inesperado? Entren, lean y disfruten... Dedicado a todos los fans, especialmente a mis lectores. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**_Buenas noches y Feliz Navidad tengan todos los fans de South Park!_  
**

**_Antes que nada, me gustaria disculparme con los lectores respecto a mi ausencia de Fanfiction y de manera especial por no haber actualizado a tiempo el fic "Una Fiesta Inolvidable"; he estado falta de inspiración literaria y estaba ocupada en muchas cosas. En retribución, les dejaré aquí un fic más o menos navideño XD. _**

**_Ojalá sea de su agrado, ya que se lo dedico a todos ustedes. _**

**_¡Un abrazo y Feliz Navidad!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: South Park no es mío, es de Trey y Matt... -.-_**

* * *

**El anuncio.**

* * *

Dedicado a: **Todos los fans de South Park, especialmente a mis lectores. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

Era una tarde de Navidad en la ciudad nevada de Denver, Colorado. La ciudad, llena de vida desde los primeros rayos de Sol, estaba repleta de gente haciendo compras de último minuto en las tiendas departamentales.

En un departamento ubicado en el quinto piso de un edificio cercano al parque central de la ciudad, un par de jóvenes de 25 años de edad estaban preparando la cena de Navidad de esa noche, aunque esa cena era para la reunión de sus compañeros de generación de la secundaria.

- Ok… Este amiguito se irá al horno – dijo Stanley Marsh, de 25 años, mientras metía el pavo y las galletas de jengibre al horno -… Y ustedes, nenas, le acompañarán.

- ¿Y qué haremos mientras tanto, Stan? – intervino Kenny McCormick, de la misma edad.

- Pues vamos a preparar la mesa con la botanería e ir a buscar champaña, chelas y alguno que otro licor en lo que Mark trae el pastel.

Kenny arqueó una ceja y, en tono de broma, le dijo:

- ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa! ¡Stan Marsh al fin dejó la soltería tras tantos años de soledad!

- ¿Y? ¿Alguna incomodidad al respecto, Kenneth McCormick, o lo dices por sarcasmo? Sólo para que sepas, sí tengo pareja y estoy feliz con ello.

El rubio, sorprendido, replicó:

- Viejo… ¡¿Realmente tienes pareja?!

- Por supuesto – respondió Stan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -. Y de hecho, hoy es nuestro décimo aniversario de habernos conocido y nuestro tercer aniversario de habernos convertido en pareja.

- Asu… ¡No sabía eso, viejo! Digo, como siempre te vemos en solitario, todos pensamos que andas de solterón.

- Pues ya ves que no, Ken.

- Órale… Y dime, Stan, ¿cómo es el tal Mark? ¿Cómo, cuándo y en dónde lo conociste?

- Bueno… Más bien tú también lo conoces.

- ¿Uh?

- Sí…

- ¡Ya llegué! – les interrumpió una voz.

Stan, con una sonrisa, salió de la cocina exclamando:

- ¡Hola, Mark!

- ¡Hola, bebé! – saludó un joven de cabellos negros largos amarrados en una coleta, de complexión un poco robusta, musculatura discreta y ataviado con un conjunto café con caqui.

Kenny, quien sentía al principio mucha curiosidad por ser el primero en conocer al novio de su amigo, casi pegaba un grito en el cielo al reconocer en aquél varón a…

- ¡¿Mark "Romper" Stomper?! – exclamó.

- ¿Uh? – inquirió el aludido - ¿Y ese cabrón quién es, Stan?

- Es Kenny McCormick – le respondió Stan mientras ponía el pastel en el refrigerador -. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿El prostituto de South Park?!

- ¡¿Prostituto?! - inquirió Kenny un tanto indignado – Me llamarán "mujeriego" y "hombreriego", pero no soy un prostituto.

- Pues eso decían de ti cada vez que te veían salir con más de cinco en el pueblo, we- replicó Mark con descaro -. ¡Un gusto verte, cabrón!

- Igualmente, Stomper.

Stan se acercó a Mark luego de que éste le diera a Kenny un apretón de manos y, con ternura, lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche. McCormick, aún sorprendido de ver juntos a quienes jamás pensó que lo estarían, comentó:

- ¡Wow!... Es decir… ¿Así que ustedes están juntos? Vaya… ¡Y pensar que el buen Stan iba a estar de solterón toda su vida!

Mark se echó a reír y le respondió:

- Bueno, este día cumpliremos tres años de novios.

- Lo sé. Stan me lo dijo… Muchas felicidades, tórtolos.

- Gracias… Aunque… Nos felicitarás mucho más después de esta noticia.

- ¿Eh? ¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia?

- Bueno – intervino Stan un poco sonrojado -… Esta mañana tomamos una decisión claramente importante sobre nuestro futuro juntos…

- ¿Su futuro juntos?

Kenny abrió los ojos como platos mientras emitía estas palabras:

- ¿No me digan qué…? Oh... Por... Dios...

- Así es… - respondió Mark con orgullo mientras tomaba la mano de Stan.

- Órale… ¿Voy a ser tío?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó la pareja muy sorprendida.

- ¡Sí serás cabrón, McCormick! ¡Los dos somos hombres, por lo tanto es genéticamente imposible que uno de los dos se quede embarazado, ¿estamos de acuerdo?! – replicó Mark muy ofuscado.

- Ah – murmuró Kenny un poco apenado -… Jeje… Disculpen… Fue un momento de lapsus brutus… Debería de dejar de leer novelas de embarazos masculinos.

- Eso nos hemos dado cuen- ¡EL PAVO!

Los chicos corrieron hacia la cocina, en donde vieron que empezaba a salir humo del horno. Stan apagó el quemador mientras que Mark, poniéndose un delantal y unos guantes protectores, abría el horno y sacaba de allá el pavo y las galletas.

- ¡Rayos! ¡El pavo se quemó! – exclamó Stan muy triste al ver que el pavo se había ennegrecido un poco.

- Por lo menos las galletas sobrevivieron – añadió Mark.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Y yo que he hecho tanto esfuerzo para prepararlo para la cena de esta noche!

- No te pongas así, Stan... Ya se nos ocurrirá algo...

- Uhmmm… Tengo una idea – sugirió Kenny -. Suena algo estúpido, pero tal vez funcionaría. ¿Tienen pollo de casualidad?

- Errr… Sí… ¿Por qué? – inquirió Mark con curiosidad.

- ¿Y pasta?

- También lo tenemos.

- ¿Col morada, cacahuates y lechuga?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso, Kenny? – cuetsionó Stan.

- Ya lo verán…

_**Dos horas después…**_

- ¡Vaya, McCormick, no sabía que tuvieras varias recetas bajo la manga! – exclamó Mark mientras ponía en los botaneros cacahuates y palomitas acarameladas.

- Ya ven – replicó Kenny con una sonrisa mientras colocaba las servilletas -… De algo sirvió estudiar gastronomía. Estas recetas siempre han salvado vidas de último minuto. Ahora bien, chicos, me gustaría saber qué era lo que querían anunciar al mundo antes de que el pavo se quemara.

- Bueno, puesto que nos ayudaste, creo que mereces ser el primero en saberlo – dijo Stan-. Ok… Ahí te va: Mark y yo nos vamos a casar.

- ¡¿En serio?! – exclamó Kenny con un brillo en los ojos - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Muchas felicidades, chicos!

- Gracias, viejo – replicaba Stan con una sonrisa al recibir el abrazo de Kenny.

- ¿Y ya fijaron una fecha para la boda?

- Pues… No, aún no hemos fijado una fecha específica – respondió Mark.

- ¡Ok! Y… Uhmmm… Stan… ¿Seré padrino o damo de honor? Digo, si se van a casar, tengo que ver el vestido o el traje para el gran día.

- Oh, Dios… – murmuraron ambos pelinegros mientras se llevaban los dedos al puente de la nariz.


End file.
